


弥赛亚同人－凉星：遗留之物-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	弥赛亚同人－凉星：遗留之物-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－凉星：遗留之物-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f68dda2)

[ 26](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f68dda2)

### [弥赛亚同人－凉星：遗留之物](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f68dda2)

间宫死后，全部物品都被销毁。不管是他用过的被子和枕头，还是他的小提琴，而或者那件他穿的最久的白衬衫。被打包好放在纸箱里，仅仅几分钟就全都不见了，宛如他没存在过一般。

唯一让有贺能感觉间宫痕迹的，便是“场所”这个词。他还在这个房间里，还是这些家具的摆放。所以如果检测，上面就应该还留有间宫的指纹。但这些看不到，有贺也不会去检查。

没必要，因为只要他愿意回想，间宫曾经的身影便可以按照记忆出现在他周围的任何地方。因为他们是弥赛亚，不可分割，大部分生活和任务时间都在一起活动。

这间屋子里唯一算是属于“个人”的家具，便是床架和床垫。那个是他们搬进来时Church本来就提供的，同时人类也会将其选定为“自己的床”。因此在有贺眼中，算是间宫个人使用的物品被保留的只有那张床了吧。

不过这张床并不算间宫的私有物品，但被有贺不自觉的标记上了“遗物”的标签。他搬到了那张床上，盖上属于自己的床单，放上属于自己的被子和枕头。从左侧的床挪到了右侧，他背对着墙躺着。间宫这样躺着的时候，肯定注视着对面躺着的自己。

那日有贺打开自己物品的纸箱，他东西本来不多，但他也不常摆在外面。用不到的，和不用的他都放在那里。虽说用不到的他都会毫不怜惜的处理，可那几本钟爱的书是例外，许久后回拿出来翻翻。

他取出了压箱底的那本，却从硬书皮后调出了一张照片。他捡起来的同时，那张总是不表露情绪的脸，却突然因要紧后齿而绷紧。加加美并不在，去便利店买糖去了，这让有贺庆幸可以在此时此刻得到冷静的机会。

上面是间宫。被定格在镜头中的那个时候，间宫并不认识有贺，而有贺正为去暗杀间宫而做准备。

在第三黑暗给予的那次任务里，有贺从侦查目标以及建筑射击地点的侦查人员手里拿到了资料，以及几张间宫被偷拍的照片，这张是其中之一。

所以间宫没有看着镜头，也不会因为突然被拍而露出吃惊的样子或者微笑。拍摄角度很高，头顶与刘海几乎遮挡住间宫的容貌，被聚光灯打到过于白皙的脸，勾勒出不算高挺的鼻梁，还有低垂而明显的睫毛线条。他架着自己的小提琴，但弓并没搭上，而是在和安排彩排的人说话。

有贺当然不知道那时候他们在说什么，却感觉能透过这张图听到声音。不是训练时紧张的声音，也不是被他拒绝时失望的声音，更不是最后那歇斯底里的声音。而是很柔和的，依旧礼貌，谨慎，一听就能听出是他。

没有台词，只是一种声线，就好似耳鸣般回荡。

有贺自己也奇怪，怎么自己能自然而然想到对方有这种声音呢？因为他曾经多次与可以听到那个声音的机会擦肩而过，从而听到的都是对方犹豫和无奈的嗓音。

这张资料照片是他无意间没清理出去的，他不知道怎么会如此不留心的存了这么久。但经过训练不善遗忘的大脑除非是自己希望遗忘，要不然总能想起来。于是他真的冷不防的回想了下，却发现是他自己收起来的。

任务当天他被间宫拯救，并未下杀手。离开后他将那些资料点了火烧毁，不过却从照片里随手抽出来了一张，凝视几秒，紧接着为了逃走而随手插入到了仅带走的两本书的其中一本中。此后他的确翻开过，也看到过，却都被他很快插回书页不再翻开，所以他也久到许久没重读那本书，差不多忘了内容。

此后他进入Church成为樱，遇到了间宫，就好似从他脑海深处突然跳出来般。因此有贺再也不用担心自己会想起那本书和照片，因为他不需要。他有了真正的间宫，触手可得，和当初记忆里看到的光一起围绕他。

一切就同轮回的惩罚似的。当他渴望的东西近在眼前时，他将拘束自己的照片遗忘。可当他失手从而失去了眼前的人时，仅仅留下的却只有那张并非他拍的照片，而照片那时的人曾在他内心没有任何价值和位置。现在间宫的价值和位置都如此之重，却空到让他再也摸不到。

有贺抬起照片，用他最轻的力度亲吻了照片上的人。比他用过的语言要轻，比他用过的动作要轻，比他用过的眼神要轻。而他最轻柔的这些，都未能再传达给间宫。

他的吻只落在间宫头顶部分，但这就足够。那个角度永远不会转过来正视他，单薄的纸片里的人永远不会站到他身前，而唇前冰凉的温度永远不会给他任何存在的真实感。

这里含着他曾经的虔诚，又包含多到让胸口失去呼吸的后悔和自责。间宫最终也并未睡在安静之下，不会得到真正的安逸，而有贺的吻也绝对不会寄送出任何安抚。

最终有贺走去厕所，将仅仅得到两秒亲吻的照片拿开，点上火，放在洗脸台上。橘红色伴着黑色烧焦的边缘，慢慢吞噬着，将间宫的面容从有贺眼中磨灭。有贺手头唯一记录着间宫的东西，就这样没了。

有贺觉得自己不值得拥有这张照片，因为这张照片上没能留下自己对于间宫重视的任何心情。他此后的日子里，会成为加加美的弥赛亚，携手走完剩下的路。同时他永恒的还有一个弥赛亚，那就是间宫，这些都保留在他脑中。内容从被拯救的那一刻，到他们被撕裂开后被现实喷洒上罪恶的那一刻。

有贺躺到自己的床上，抱着双臂侧躺在那里。面容平静到好似什么也没发生，同平日没两样，不过他紧缩的眉头时刻都没松开过。

他没睁开眼看向对面的床，因为他无法以间宫的角度去，猜想那时疏远间宫的自己有怎么样的侧脸。

不过他身下被体温逐渐筑起的床铺，令他不停想着那个人，那个曾经躺在这里的人。

  


  


  


  


  


  


注：

之前有人说，有贺是搬入间宫的床上了，从左边到了右边。于是我打开了《影青》，再到《深红》。

在《影青》里，珀锐利，白崎有贺，间宫淮斗的三个房间都拍了。我发现每个房间分配的床都是一样的，必定一个白一个黑，黑色是低矮八字花纹的床头，白色是高而华丽花纹的床头。每个房间标配。有贺是左边的黑床，白崎是右边的白床。

但到了《深红》，每个房间的床架就变了。还是一黑一白，黑色还是原来那款，但是白色却变了，变成了简洁的竖条栏杆。所以加加美用了左边的黑床，而有贺到了右边的白床，却不是间宫和白崎的白床（看起来除了锐利他们自己挪动，一般屋子都是左黑又白）。

这可能可以说是，他们换新房间。然而白崎和淮斗的房间也是一样，白床款式变了。他们不可能又换一次房间吧？而且感觉每次屋子都是标配，应该不会有不同款。那么有个可能是，剧组可能换了白床的款式，只是道具bug？因此白床可能还是原来的白床，所以有贺那个还有一定可能是间宫的白床。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[有贺凉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89)[间宫星廉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB%E6%98%9F%E5%BB%89)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)

评论(3)

热度(26)

    1. [](http://kangbaihenbai.lofter.com/) [咸鱼恰豆子!](http://kangbaihenbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://mie25941.lofter.com/) [mie](http://mie25941.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://guojirenzhengduanyienlaopo.lofter.com/) [国际认证段宜恩老婆](http://guojirenzhengduanyienlaopo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://caoyilily.lofter.com/) [草乙yi.](http://caoyilily.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://liuliyuwei.lofter.com/) [琉璃鱼尾](http://liuliyuwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://muzhihuajiandelijingluowanwanzhao.lofter.com/) [伊露维塔](http://muzhihuajiandelijingluowanwanzhao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://xueyun-morgen.lofter.com/) [薛云_morgen](http://xueyun-morgen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://ahuameitiandouzaifanchun.lofter.com/) [花瑾瑾瑾](http://ahuameitiandouzaifanchun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://sajaoo.lofter.com/) [sayaomahi](http://sajaoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) [想吃薯片呀QAQ](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) [白衣倾城￡一世繁华一世殇](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://einer-zone.lofter.com/) [Erin Einer](http://einer-zone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) [白衣倾城￡一世繁华一世殇](http://baiyiqingchengyishifanhuayishishang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/) [好咸一鲲](http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/) [火炼](http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://luckylaki.lofter.com/) [宣泄黎明](http://luckylaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://931599194.lofter.com/) [朔林](http://931599194.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://mugetsu1028.lofter.com/) [無月](http://mugetsu1028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) [Quiny](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://yulingtw.lofter.com/) [LEA](http://yulingtw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://unique295.lofter.com/) [口口](http://unique295.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://kirioukururu.lofter.com/) [Kiriou_kururu](http://kirioukururu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://kirioukururu.lofter.com/) [Kiriou_kururu](http://kirioukururu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://jin-nuo.lofter.com/) [害怕溺水的魚](http://jin-nuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f5c98dc)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f702351)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
